


"What happens if I do this?"

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian tries to investigate an old curiosity and finally puts some pieces together.





	"What happens if I do this?"

They were in sickbay on the Defiant. Julian finally had time to take care of Garak’s bruise, and Garak, remarkably, had chosen to stick around and wait for him.

Julian had nearly finished healing Garak when an old curiosity occurred to him. He carefully reached two fingers towards the spoon-shaped indentation on Garak’s forehead. “What happens if I do this?”

Before he even made contact, his hand was snatched away, held in a grip that was firm but not sharp. He let out a small shocked gasp.

Garak gave him a wry look. “My dear doctor, unless you are prepared to live with the consequences of your actions, I suggest you cease immediately.” With that he released Julian’s hand.

Julian flexed it experimentally for a few moments before looking back at Garak. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just…” He trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

Something flickered behind Garak’s eyes. “...if you are prepared to live with the consequences, I won’t stop you.”

Julian considered his friend for a moment. He opened his mouth to ask what exactly those consequences would be when his brain finally made the connection between that spot on Garak’s body and a device that was housed in Garak’s brain, a device that was entirely focused on giving Garak pleasure.

“Oh,” Julian said softly as the puzzle clicked into place. Garak’s gaze focused on him. It felt like the Cardassian could see into his very soul.

There was something electric between them at that moment. If Julian took a particular action, their relationship would never be the same comfortable thing again. Julian steeled himself, and slowly, giving Garak every chance to stop him, Julian brought his fingers to hover just before the indentation on Garak’s forehead.

“Are you sure?” Garak asked softly, almost vulnerably.

There was only one possible answer.

“Yes,” Julian whispered. He pressed his fingers to the center of the spoon. As Garak’s eyes glazed over with pleasure, Julian stepped forward and kissed him.


End file.
